Marmalade Boy: Immoral Love
by momiji-k
Summary: Yuu's discovery about his past has destroyed his relationship with Miki. Being bloodrelated, they have no choice but to break up. What will happen on their farewell trip to make their final sweet memories together? [Some extra insight on Manga vol 8]
1. Chapter 1

Hello and thank you for taking a look at my Marmalade Boy story. This story takes place at the end of the last manga. The first page and a half is word for word and scene for scene with the Tokyo Pop manga. I tried to use the best descriptions I could to portray the pictures. I wanted to stay true to the story as best I could so I decided that fully using the words and scenes to set up the story was the best way. These scenes are all spoilers! If you haven't read volume number 8 you might want to before you read this story.

The idea for this fic is something I came up with on my own. I really enjoyed the anime but I loved the passion of the last volume of the manga. But I noticed a big flaw with my choice of theme. Once I had written it, I took a look at other fics to see if I could improve it. That is when I found out that several other people had already done this same story using scene for scene from the manga.

Since the parts I added are very different than theirs, I decided to post it after all. Please tell me what you think. I have completed the story and will post more chapters if it gets good reviews.

Marmalade Boy: Immoral Love

Chapter 1

The trip had been wonderful indeed. Kyusyu and all it's attractions had been the best moments Miki ever spent in her life. Yuu was thinking the very same thing. It was sad that it would all come to an end just as soon as they boarded the plane tomorrow morning.

Their last moments on their trip were spent at a coffee shop, just so they could drag out their time a little more. With the shop closing it was time to head back to the hotel, and soon after back home. Home, where they would live out the rest of their lives an arm's length away. Never being able to hold each other or touch each other again. It was the cruelest thing that fate had ever dealt them. Or dealt anyone for that matter.

Miki paused at her hotel room door. She was waiting expectantly for Yuu to enter his own room. He paused and looked at her. "What's wrong?" Yuu asked.

"N..No..Nothing!" Miki blurted out.

Yuu grinned at her and laughed. "Oh, I thought you lost your key or something. "I know you."

"How could you say that! I have the key in pocket." Miki couldn't hide that fact that she was a little annoyed.

"Why don't you go ahead and go in your room then." It was a statement more than a question. Yuu grinned at her again with that.

"After you…" Miki grinned back at him.

Suddenly the grins disappeared as if they both silently agreed to stop pretending. Yuu could see sadness and pain in Miki's eyes. And she could see the same in his. There was no need for words.

Then without warning, Miki's eyes began to well up with tears. She couldn't hold back any longer. She flung herself at her brother. His eyes went wide at the touch of her body pressed up against his. She sobbed against him, grasping at his shirt and holding tight. The sobs turned into a wail. Yuu could only look on with a tormented gaze.

Shutting his eyes tight he decided to take action. Taking a startled Miki by the arm he flung open the door to his room and pulled her along with him. The door slammed its self behind them and Yuu dropped the key on the floor. Yuu pulled Miki close to him in a passionate embrace and took her lips for himself. Her sobs died down within this long awaited embrace. Tears still gently flowed from her eyes.

Yuu gently pulled away from the embrace to look Miki in her tear-filled eyes. "Marry me." Yuu's face was serious as he spoke. His eyes were intense. Miki could feel the words as well as hear them. The look on her face was one of surprise, as well as happiness and sadness all at once. "Of course, not right now… As soon as I graduate and get a job!" Yuu continued with his plea to her.

Miki couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her face changed to the look of, grief-stricken. "Do you know….What you are talking about? The tears started to flow again as she used Yuu for balance as she found her way to the floor. "It's all wrong."

"It's not impossible." Yuu's voice picked up more passion as he continued to speak. "The family registry doesn't show that we are biologically related. We can still legally get married." Yuu was crouched on the floor in front of Miki holding on to her arms as she clutched at the chest of his shirt.

"But… we are….related by blood!" Miki finally managed to get the words out with a stressed cry.

"I DON'T CARE!" Yuu's voice cried out in the most passionate outburst of emotion she had ever seen from him. His eyes held conviction and passion. Never had she ever seen Yuu act like this before. He pulled himself away from her grip but continued to stay close to her gaze.

Miki's face held a look of surprise but her eyes held steady in their gaze. As if to silently say she understood. She let Yuu continue on with the passion that he had bottled up for so long.

"I can't stop loving you. I've made up my mind. I'd break any rules or moral code… just to be with you!" Yuu paused, the serious look was retained in his eyes. Miki returned his gaze through welled up tears that were no longer falling. He continued. "It's not going to be easy for either one of us. We can't have children and will always have a sense of guilt. We might end up living a guild-ridden life, loathing ourselves…. But I am ready for that. I will do anything to live the rest of my life with you. Can you …handle this with me? Miki?"

Miki felt a little choked up from all of her crying. She returned Yuu's serious gaze and prepared herself to respond to his words. "I will go through anything with you. Forever… with you!" Miki continued her sob as Yuu embraced her even tighter.

They stayed like that for quite a while. Just holding each other close and not letting go. Finally Yuu loosened his hold on her and arose from the floor. Extending his hand out for Miki's he pulled her up from the floor and wordlessly led her over to the bed. He sat down on the edge and guided her to sit next to him. Pulling her close to his own body.

Miki nuzzled her head up against his chest and closed her eyes as he gently caressed her. Suddenly he spoke up, breaking the long silence. "Miki" He paused and she pulled away from him slightly to look at his face. "I want to make love to you." His voice was gentler than she had ever heard it.

A startled gasp escaped Miki's lips, as her startled eyes looked Yuu in the face. On his face was a most serious look. Like he had never spoken such true words in his life. Miki could hear her own heart pounding in her ears. Or was that Yuu's heart? Her stomach did a flip-flop, she felt like she had just plummeted down the biggest hill of the roller coaster.

Yuu noticed that Miki's face was tinged with a pink flush and her eyes looked panicked. Gently he put a hand to her face and finally continued to speak. "But I know we have to wait. That's the down side to being responsible." Yuu paused for a second and drew in a breath. "If our situation were different, I couldn't stop from throwing responsibility out the window. But since we are blood related, we can't take a chance."

"Yuu…" Was the only word that Miki could utter. Her eyes shimmered with love and admiration. Yuu spoke to her with the strong resolve of a brother and the passion of a lover. The rest of the world may condemn them for their sin, but she didn't care. She could never love anyone as much as she loved him. Her heart fluttered at the though of the question left in her mind. When will the time come?

"We better get to bed. We have a long trip ahead of us tomorrow." Yuu smiled at Miki just like nothing had ever happened.

Miki was ripped from her thoughts and just nodded. "Ok." Was all she could manage, everything seemed kind of foggy right now.

Seeing that Miki was a little dazed Yuu helped her to her room. Her urged her to get dressed for bed and get some sleep. When she finally got her pajamas ready he felt he could leave her alone. "I love you Miki". He said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Good night."

"Good night, Yuu. I love you." Miki seemed to come back to her senses as she looked up and smiled at him.

Yuu let himself out the door, closing it gently behind him. As he closed it he turned and leaned his back against it and sighed. "Miki." Letting out another deep breath Yuu returned to his room and followed his own advice. As he got ready for bed he just couldn't stop thinking about her. God, how he wished he could hold her all night long. That was an understatement, he wished he could hold her forever.


	2. Chapter 2

If you are reading this I have to say thank you for sticking with this story into the second chapter. I put a lot of heart into this and tried to stay as true to the original story as possible. Oh yeah, and for those of you who didn't already know, I of course don't own Marmalade Boy. I was just really touched by the love and dedication of Miki and Yuu. They are really sweet characters and a lot of fun.

Just to let you know, the end of this chapter uses the manga for dialogue when Miki and Yuu are talking about what they will do when they go home. The descriptions are from me, the words from Tokyo Pop.

Marmalade Boy: Immoral Love

Chapter 2

The room was white and hazy, as if nothing had a shape or form. The bed was soft and lush and seemed to span out forever. Like the room, it was white, the sheets the pillows. Yuu held Miki's lush naked body in his loving embrace. The air felt cool on his burning hot skin as he lay there with her. Whether it was right or wrong they were going to join their bodies and souls as one. Yuu felt like his heart would burst at any moment. He knew God would punish him for defiling such a precious angel. But he couldn't stop his burning desire for her flesh. He would take any punishment just to be with her. He brushed a stray hair from her face and she let out a soft moan. He loved her more than anything on this earth.

"Yuu… please" Her voice sounded desperate and pained. "Before someone stops us. Please hurry." Her soft voice was pleading with him.

As he leaned into her face for a gentle kiss there was a knock at the door. Yuu's only though was to ignore the sound. Whoever it was would go away when no one answered. But Miki looked startled.

"No!" She yelled out in a frightened voice. "Don't let them… they will separate us! I can't live without you…. Yuu! Don't let them take me away! She clung to him like a frightened little girl.

From outside the door he could hear it. It was faint at first but it grew louder. "Yuu….. Yuu Please open up. Yuu, Please."

Yuu sat upright in bed with a start. He tried to control heavy breaths as sweat gleaned off of his body. His eyes scanned the room. It was his hotel room, next to Miki's. The space next to him in the bed was cold and empty. "Just a dream." He uttered, almost in disbelief. "When…… When did I start lusting so for Miki?" His question to himself echoed in the lonely room. Before he had time to conclude an answer the desperate knocking from his dream continued.

"Yuu, Yuu please. Open up." A soft voice was coming from the other side of his hotel room door now. "I need you." The plea turned to what sounded like a sob.

"Miki!" His eyes grew wide with comprehension. Yuu was startled to realize that not everything he had just witnessed was a dream.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed. As soon as his feet touched the floor he made for the door as quick as he could get there. Upon opening it there stood Miki dressed in her pajamas looking lost and helpless.

"Yuu!" She cried out as she flung herself at him. A bit startled at first he just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her inside.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered against him. "I was so scared. I was all alone in the darkness. I wondered around aimlessly trying to find you. But no matter where I looked I couldn't find you. A voice from the dark said it forbid us to be together in sin. No matter how much I pleaded they wouldn't let me see you."

"It's ok." Yuu's voice seemed to sooth her. "It was just a bad dream. I won't let anyone separate us. Not our parents or God himself. I promise."

Miki looked relived. "Can I sleep in your bed the rest of the night?" Miki's question was as innocent as one from a frightened child to her big brother.

Yuu felt a pang in his heart. What he wouldn't give to hold Miki in his arms all night long. But he feared this situation as well. Would he be able to control himself? It would be so easy to lose himself in temptation. In this situation, playing the part of big brother would be a hard thing to do when he found himself lusting after his own sister.

Her eyes shown with a glimmer of hope and happiness. How could he refuse her when she looked at him like that. She looked so fragile, like she needed him to protect her from the shadows that would haunt her in her sleep.

Yuu felt an inward sigh as his defenses were melted away by the look she gave him. "Alright." He said in a breathy state. "You do know how unfair this is right?" He gave her a crooked smile. "I guess I deserve it though, it must be payback for all the times I have ever teased you."

"Huh?" Miki blinked at his statement, seemingly a little confused.

"It's ok." Yuu laughed at her puzzlement and led her over to the bed for the second time that night. Only this time she was going to stay. With that though, Yuu hoped that God granted the prayers of sinners as well as saints. For he prayed that he would keep his resolve and be able to control himself.

Miki crawled into the bed and snuggled under the covers. Yuu crawled in next to her trying hard not to touch her forbidden body.

As he lay there he concentrated on the ceiling, illuminated by the dim light that shown through the curtain. He dare not move, or even breathe for that matter. He just lay there on his back trying to keep all thoughts of Miki from his head. She seemed to have fallen back asleep with the security of Yuu next to her. He was glad she was ok now. But didn't figure he would get much sleep the rest of the night. It was 1:00 AM and the dawn was still quite a ways away.

Yuu thought that maybe moving to the floor would help him. He would still be right next to her in case she woke up again. That wasn't a bad idea at all. Slowly moving to the edge of the bed Yuu was ready to make his decent the floor when something caught his sleeve.

"Yuu." Came a low murmur from the sleeping girl who caused his current uneasiness.

"Damn…" Yuu mumbled as Miki clung to his arm. He shifted back to his spot only to have her inch her way to him and snuggle up to his body. "Oh, Miki.." Yuu felt his heart race as he pondered what to do next.

Giving in to the moment he shifted towards her and wrapped his arms around her. A sigh of contentment drifted off of her form like sweet music. Yuu decided maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. He felt at peace for some odd reason.

They lay like that for quite a while and Yuu though for sure he must have dozed off a couple of times. But right now he was quite awake and that could be a problem. Miki started to stir a little, she must have been dreaming. "I love you, Yuu." Although the statement was low it could be heard clearly in the dim, silent room. Her face looked angelic in the pale moonlight which shown through the curtain. Yuu was filled with the sudden urge to taste her sweet lips. He had to force himself to stop before he went too far. When did it get so hot in here? That was all he could think.

This time he wasn't going to stop, he was getting out of bed. As if alerted by his slight movement Miki opened her eyes and didn't hesitate to ask. "Where are you going?" She sat upright with the conclusion of her question.

"I'm sorry I woke you. It's really hot in here so I was going to sleep on the floor." Yuu tried to resist the hold Miki had on his arm as he tried to stand from the bed.

"Please stay." She pleaded with him. "I want to be near you. Why don't you just take off your pajamas if you are hot." To her, the suggestion was innocent. To Yuu it was just pouring gasoline on an already out of control fire.

"Here." Miki gestured as she reached over and undid the first button on his shirt.

Both sitting there facing each other on the bed, this was just too much! "Whoa! Hold on!" Yuu tensed up and halted her hand where it was on the button. His face was a little flushed as he looked at her innocent eyes shinning at him. "What are trying to do to me!" Yuu contorted his face with an awkward look.

"You said you were hot, just take your pajama shirt off. Problem solved." Miki looked at him like he was being irrational.

He just couldn't hold it in any longer, Yuu burst out laughing. Miki just looked at him like he had gone over the edge.

"Mi…ki." He squeaked out between laughs. "I love you so much!"

"What's so funny?" Her face became a little stern and she looked like she was going to pout.

"You are…. Mi…ki." Yuu managed to choke out. Noticing that she had totally missed the humor in this situation. He then calmed himself down to explain. Pulling her up to his body for an embrace he continued. "You are just too much sometimes. That's one of the many things I love about you. You can be so clueless too." He pulled away just enough to look at her bewildered face. "I want you so bad that it aches. It's taking all my resolve to keep myself under control." Yuu paused to smile at her for a moment. "And here you are trying to undress me." He ended with a chuckle.

Miki's cheeks turned a soft pink and her eyes lit up with a startling revelation. She had the look of someone who had just clued in on an obvious, but embarrassing joke. "Yuu, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…" She trailed off as if she were too embarrassed to continue.

"It's ok, Miki. I'll survive." Yuu just couldn't stop smiling at her. She was just so sweet when she was like this. She is always sweet, even when she is acting bitter. That's just the way she is, he thought. "Let's go back to sleep, ok?"

Yuu motioned for Miki to go back to bed. But something was welling up within her now. Something she didn't notice before. She felt it for a moment when Yuu told her he wanted to make love to her. But his gentle words and rationale chased that feeling away before it could take hold. Now, now she could feel it for sure. It had been given time to build, the feeling was exciting…. But she admitted to herself that she was a little scared.

"Wait!" It was blurted out without thought, without restraint. Miki's eyes became serious and pleading. With shaking hands she reached over for the buttons on Yuu's shirt, the ones she had started to undo.

Yuu couldn't hide the shock in his trembling voice. "What are doing!" Miki, please! Stop! He silently pleaded to her in his mind.

"Yuu. I love you. Please….Please make love to me. You said you wanted to… I don't care if it's wrong. I only want to be with you. I am willing to endure any kind of punishment that we are given." She paused as if almost out of breath. "Please fill up this empty ache I have inside. Only you can make it go away." A faint hint of tears were welling up in the corners of her eyes. She shifted her gaze down and away from Yuu's. "Please take me." She spoke out in no more than a whisper.

Yuu felt something spark inside, something that made the fire burn out of control like he had feared it would. He couldn't stop himself anymore. No matter how hard he tried. He leaned in to take her soft lips and his fingers wandered to the buttons on her pajama top as well. Sliding it off her shoulders as she had done to his, he took in the sight of her bare flesh. Embarrassed, Miki looked away from his gaze once more.

"Your beautiful,… Miki." Yuu's voice was soft and warm when he spoke. He gently took her behind the shoulders and eased her to her back on the bed. Leaning over her, he kissed her now with all the passion he was holding in. It was like a wave on the ocean as it crashed over both their senses.

It was a night neither one of them would ever forget. Right or wrong it didn't matter. They made love for the first time that night and it was the most amazing thing they could ever imagine. Their hearts and souls were joined and they felt each other in every way possible. As if they weren't already close enough, they became even closer and even more inseparable.

Miki felt as if she had been plugged into a network of raw emotions. She could feel the lifetime of pain that Yuu held deep inside. She could also feel his love for her as well as the happiness he sometimes allowed himself. She could FEEL everything about him. It was like flying…. only better.

Yuu felt all the emotion that he could only imagine these past few years. He felt the excitement and raw energy that Miki kept bottled up within herself. He could feel her bubbly personality and the honesty that she always conveyed. But most of all, her could feel her love for him. He could FEEL everything about her. It was like flying…. only better.

Laying together in a loving embrace the feel of skin on skin was both warm and comforting. There wasn't really any need for words any more, but Yuu broke the silence with his final thoughts about going home. "When we get back home, let's tell our parents about us."

"What?" Miki could only find that word as a reply.

"Let's tell them that we know we are related by blood but we love each other and we can't live without each other. We need to ask for their approval." Yuu finished up his thoughts on his plan.

"Do you think they will approve our marriage?" Miki asked in a hopeful voice.

"You never know." Yuu couldn't help but sound really hopeful about it. "They might give us their permission pretty easily. We are talking about our parents, who are total insane, you know.

Miki felt relived to finally hear Yuu admit that there was just something wrong with them. He never really had ever put like that before. It was refreshing to her.

Yuu continued on. "After all, the whole problem stems from them hiding such an important fact from us."

"But what if they don't give us permission?" Miki's voice started to show signs of concern for their future.

"Then we've got to…. Elope or something." Yuu couldn't help but encourage Miki that no matter what, they would be together forever and always. Even if it meant leaving everything else behind.

Miki let out a soft "mmm" to let him Yuu know she was ok with anything they had to do. With that she snuggled closer to him, as if she wasn't close enough already. Soon the darkness overcame both their tired forms and they drifted off to sleep. That much closer to confronting their parents, and their wicked fate.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for reading this fan fic all the way through. A special thanks to clemen for reviewing the story thus far and being the first reviewer. I once again took some of the dialogue from the Tokyo Pop manga when the scene required it. Otherwise I tried to come up with as much new material as possible. I just found that doing this fic required following it to the letter. Some scenes can't be portrayed by just skipping what happened. If I am going to do a scene I want it to be accurate. So please forgive me if you feel there is too much of the actual manga dialogue in this fic. I did my best. Please let me know what you think. Maybe if I get a lot of reviews I will start a new story to continue where this one finished.

Marmalade Boy: Immoral Love

Chapter 3

Hand in hand Yuu and Miki came to the kitchen table where their parents were sitting. Serious looks on each of their faces made it almost look like they were attending a funeral. Yuu grabbed the attention of every parent at the table with his serious tone and the words he spoke. "We have something to tell you."

Each parent gazed at the young lovers in bewilderment. Question looks on their respective faces were followed nothing other than questions.

"Something to tell us?" Chiyako spoke in a manner that matched the surprised look on her face.

"What's going on? Holding each others hands!" Jin couldn't hold back his surprise as he stated at his daughter and her step-brother.

"What's going on?" Rumi reiterated the question that had already been asked by her ex-husband.

"Miki and I want to…" Yuu stumbled just a little from his nerves. "…Get married one day."

The words "marriage" and "WHAT?" resounded from all four people as if they were speaking as one being. Shock was written on everyone's face and all but one of them arose from the table at once. Youji remained seated for some reason. No less surprised than the rest of them, he just seemed unable to stand.

From there Yuu and Miki explained how they came to know the truth about their relation and how they have suffered from not knowing until it was too late. All four parents couldn't believe what they were hearing. It was time to set the record straight.

Chiyako lead the story of how they were involved with each other in college and the story of her pregnancy with Jin's baby. It was a painful and personal remembrance for all four involved. It was revealed how a series of misunderstandings led to change all of their lives. But it was a story that had to be told given light to the misunderstandings of their very own children.

Chiyako was to marry Youji and he was going to help her said Jin's baby as his own. It was just like Yuu and Miki had suspected. But along the way she miscarried the baby. Chiyako and Youji got married any ways and together had Yuu. Meanwhile Jin had hooked up with Rumi after she left Youji and they gave birth to Miki.

In a big sigh of relief the truth was finally learned after all this time. Yuu finally had found out who his true father was, the man who had raised him all along.

After the story Yuu and Miki decided amongst themselves that they would never jump to conclusions again or let misunderstandings have the last word. Two lessons were learned that day. One a mistake they had made and one a mistake their parents had made. In the end, everyone was happy now. That was all that really mattered, right? Well, almost everyone was happy. It seems Jin had developed a problem of his own now.

Happy to know that they were free to love each other without guilt or judgement Miki and Yuu engaged in the most loving embrace. It was so touching that it lifted everyone's heart. Well, everyone but Jin that is. While the other three parents looked on with happy wonder Jin was fuming.

"HEY!" He yelled. "Yuu, stay away from my daughter! How dare you….right before my eyes!" He howled at them.

The other parents heckled him and the young lovers just ignored his antics. They were adrift with bliss at that moment and not even the wrath of heaven it's self could have tore them apart.

A few days later Miki shared her letter from Meiko about her wedding to Nachan. She was very happy now, living the life she had always wanted with the man she loved. Miki was happy too. She was happy that things seemed to be working out for everyone, at last.

With the news from Meiko, weddings seemed to be the thing to talk about. Feeling inspired,a plan was hatched. While her parents (all four of them) chattered about going to Hawaii and having a double wedding, Miki went over to sit next to Yuu on the sofa. Miki just couldn't believe it as she listened to them. "Are they going to Hawaii again? Leaving their kids alone?" She had that look on her face, it just said. Honestly, what's wrong with them

"Let them do what ever they want. You can come to my place in Kyoto. We can spend some quality time alone there." Yuu had an honest and happy look on his face as he smiled to Miki. Miki returned his smile and answered him with just one word. "Yuu." Emphasized with a lot of love in it.

Suddenly Jin appeared behind the two with his gloomy "over my dead body" look. And that was just what he said!

"You will both go to Hawaii with us. We'll never leave you alone together! As Jin proclaimed his plan to keep them apart he came behind Yuu with a strangle hold.

"You're crushing me." Was about all Yuu could manage to say. Jin was no one to be triffeled with, he was beginning to think maybe there was a force that could come between them after all.

Chiyako piped in with her two cents just then. Relax a little Jin. They'll be alright."

"I don't trust them!" Jin responded stubbornly.

Miki couldn't help but laugh at her father's over protective side. He had never acted this way before. She could only assume since they all lived together he imagined that gave Yuu an advantage most guys didn't have.

Later that night Miki knocked on Yuu's door. It was that time of night where she would spend as much time with him as she could before her father would come and kick her out. The days were almost up for summer vacation. She hoped that they could spend that quality time Yuu had mentioned earlier, together right now. Although it was frustrating she couldn't be mad at her father. He was only doing his job, right? After all, he had to worry about things like sex before marriage and teenage pregnancy. Miki's realization at that thought made her face scrunch up just as Yuu opened his door.

He greeted her with a laugh. "Wh…at's that ….. face. Ha, ha, ha" That was the funniest one she had made in the longest time he could remember.

"Just thinking of my dad's duty." She huffed as she entered the room and plopped herself down on the edge of the bed.

"Huh?" Yuu looked kind of puzzled, since he really didn't know what she was referring to.

"Although he means well, dad's overprotective nature is wearing thin. At this rate we will never have quality time together again." Miki looked a little more than frustrated.

Yuu approached the bed to sit beside Miki. Before he could the door burst open and Jin couldn't contain he words. "What do you mean by AGAIN!"

"AHH!" Both Yuu and Miki weren't mentally prepared for that one and could only yell in a start.

"Now, now. Come back here and behave, will you?" Chiyako came to the door and grabbed Jin by the ear pulling him down the hall with her.

"But… but.." Jin stammered but just couldn't seem to get a hold of anything. "He's a man, and she's alone with him in his bedroom…. They….they…" He just couldn't seem to get the rest of it to come out.

"Which is why I trust him with her. He IS a man and he WILL take good care of her. He was raised well." Chiyako smiled proudly at the thought of her own son loving and protecting her own step-daughter which she had come to treasure. "It's every mother's dream to have her daughter entrusted to such a man."

Miki and Yuu just stood there in disbelief. Miki's father is horrified and Yuu's mother is delighted. Miki's mom and Yuu's father seemed to be indifferent. Although Miki thought her mom leaned on the side of Chiyako she thought maybe she kept a lid on it for her dad's sake.

Yuu walked over and closed the bedroom door. He just smiled at Miki, unable to really think of anything to say. He could only gaze at her lovely face in admiration and he looked forward to the day when her dad wasn't around to put a lid on their desires.

"Yuu." Miki finally broke their silence. "Can I really come and see you in Kyoto while they go to Hawaii?"

Yuu looked at Miki with a warm smile. He approached the bed and sat next to her putting an arm around her. "Sure." He replied with a twinkle in his eyes. "I will come home on vacation for Christmas and we can go back to Kyoto together right after."

"What if our parents won't let us?" Miki questioned Yuu's master plan.

"Huunn…" Yuu made that cute little noise that only he made when he was thinking. "Well, they will have a hard time stopping us while they are in Hawaii won't they?" With that he winked at her. "Don't worry, it will all work out."

"Yuu, I love you. Very, very much!" Miki locked her loving gaze on the only man that could ever be for her as she wrapped her arms around him,

"I love you too, Miki." Yuu barley had time to reciprocate before their lips met in a passion filled kiss that was a little over due. Thanks to Jin that is. They even had time for a few more, before Miki got kicked out of Yuu's room for the night.

And so this chapter in their history came to a close. A new and brighter future awaited them from this point on. This is, if they could get away from Jin.


End file.
